Albus Iubar
by Panthino
Summary: The world is on the verge of choas. Aria, an angel, saves Dante from death and he bcomes swept up in yet another plot to open the gates of hell. This time he has some better help.
1. Beginnings

**Albus Iubar**

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. This is just the beginning bit. I am going to take my time and hopefully it won't end up sucking to badly.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Devil May Cry characters but the plot(though not known yet) and my characters are mine...obviously._

Any rude flamers will be tied to a pole and beaten with a rotten salmon for three hours before being fed to my star cactus. Thank you. R+R please.

* * *

It's so easy to fall. To simply let your weight drop and gravity takes over. There is no pain in falling just a simple floating sensation as you slowly drift toward the ground. At least that is what you feel before your head hits the pavement, before your skull cracks and begins to bleed, and before the blackness begins to overcome your sight and thinking. 

It was only suppose to be a simple job. A few lower classed demons were plaguing an old lady's mansion and yard, forcing her to hide inside, and call him. They were only suppose to be some rouge weaklings. Then why was he falling? Why was there a streak of crimson blood running down the side of his face?

So very slowly it seemed that the ground rose up to meet him. Ivory hung limply from his hand while its twin Ebony laid five feet away on the ground. Clutched firmly in his other hand Rebellion was useless. His hands were too cramped to release the sword.

They had overcome him using surprise to their advantage and sheer numbers. There was more than a few. Quite a few more than a few in fact and they were no low classed demons but some mid-ranged leveled demons with more power than they should have and so he was falling.

Dante's eyes were barely held open. Laying on his back he looked up at the demons who circled him like predators around their prey. What were they waiting for? Who was after him now? Who wanted him dead now so they could take over the world? He couldn't tell the difference between the demons anymore as his eye sight went fuzzy.

Some magic power had been used on him. It had drained most of his energy making it impossible to take his devil form. No clear thoughts could form in his mind anymore. The world's visage was beginning to fade. What's this? A new figure appeared. Only colors he could make out, black and green, but these colors held no significance to him. Was this a new foe? Most likely.

How could he be beaten? His egoistical nature began to clash within fighting back unconsciousness. He tried to rise but a foot on his chest prevented him. Within a moment he knew he would die. The end of Dante, the son of Sparda, had finaly come, but how?

Cold steel he could feel at his throat. The foot was pressing down. Such immense pressure meant that indeed this character was a large one.

Then suddenly it was gone.

The weight that had held him down so forcefull had dissapeared.

Echoing in his head he heard a male shout of outrage. A calm and collected voice anwsered him.

"You have seen me. You know I am real and that my people still exsist. Leave." It was a female with a voice that rang with a simple purity. Nothing like it before had he heard in this world or any for that matter. He wanted to see what she looked like, wether she was a babe or not, but his eyes couldn't focus and were barely open as it was.

White light washed over him and the world was gone.

* * *

_I know it is incredibly short but this is just the introduction. Please bare with me and tell me what you think._

_Panthino_


	2. Cookies and Cherry Blossoms

**Albus Iubar 2**

Cookies...(are good for you)

_I am giving Dante and others the ability to have mental barriers in their minds. You'll find out why later. Cookies are good for you._

I wish I owned Dante...but I don't so meh.

I try to write well so...eh...feh. _protects herself with a rotten salmon_

* * *

He began to revive slowly. One part of his mind opening at a time like the gentle and slow blossoming of a flower. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice nagged at him to heal faster. It persisted, wanting to know what had happened in those unclear moments, only to be ignored. The careful and precise process of healing his mass of injuries would happen slowly and steadily or not at all. To go to fast might risk more problems.

The light touch of another mind brushing against the barriers of his own caused him to notice a presence near by. It was soft and reassuring, meaning no harm. The touch was feather like. It did not want into his mind but simply wished to help with his injuries.

He gave no protest to this presence. What harm could it do to him that hadn't already been done? He had been beaten to a bloody pulp, so what's a few more scratches? In its silence the presence gave him the little boost of energy he really needed.

He could feel the healing begin to speed up and the feather touch drew away not only in spirit but outside of his mind the body of it was drawing away too. In his curiousness he urged his body to heal faster. It listened even though it only sped up a small amount.

"Don'..t..." Indeed he was healing faster. The words slipped out of his mouth with a fierce determination to see this unseen being.

It had paused as if it had heard, hesitating in its retreat but only for a mere second. It was far gone by the time Dante could fully open his eyes without a headache coming and now the world was clear as it was before.

With a sigh he managed to limp into his kitchen were he found something quite odd.

A note and a plate covered with chocolate chip cookies.

_Hello Dante, Son of Sparda,_

_I hope you don't mind. I helped myself to your kitchen and with a little of my own money I made you cookies. Please enjoy._

_P.S. Cookies are good for you._

With a weary glance at the cookies as he finished reading the note.

"Cookies?" Even his egoistical self with its never ending comebacks had been left speechless. He sat down and, for a time that seemed to last forever, simply sat and stared at the plate and the cookies.

"Screw it!" With these two words he picked up a cookie and popped it into his mouth and almost choked. The cookies were larger than they seemed.

He stepped back as a shock raced through him, literally. The cookies had an odd side affect along with an odd taste. They seemed normal but were made with a few special ingredients he knew simple human knew off. These were healing cookies. Pleasant jolts of energy washed through him causing his final unhealed cuts and minor bruises to disappear.

No joke that the cookies were good for him.

A day passed before the presence came again to check in on him it seemed.

Dante was sitting at his desk by the phone half asleep when it came. That light feather touch that he recognized from before. After a few seconds it seemed done with him but seemed to hang around him simply watching him. He could feel it's body nearby but wasn't quite sure. He kept his eyes closed and continued to give off an aura of peace and calmness when in reality within his barriers, he was alert and tense.

He wanted to see this creature for he was certain it wasn't human. Not with an aura or metal touch like that. Most humans never even developed the mental part of their brain that allowed for such things to happen. There was no telepathy, at least not in the way most people associated it with. There was no words used just simple things such as feelings, colors, impressions, and for ones with stronger abilities sometimes they could send whole pictures, but no words.

This ones calm aura intrigued him. In such a time of chaos and madness how could anyone be so calm and serene? The world could easily come to destruction. Very few brave souls could find happiness now days and it wasn't easy.

Dante inspected this touch a bit closer attempting to watch it without being noticed but his attempt was unsuccessful. It left in both mind and body. Dante opened his eyes and was out of his chair running outside in little over a second. He saw a flash of white light disappear into an alleyway and followed, quickly. He noticed that its speed rivaled his own but how he could only wonder. It was no demon of that he was also sure. It was neither demon nor human so what else could it be?

Around another corner he followed it and around yet another. He chased it for a good five minutes before it left the alleyways to an open area.

Dante stopped in sudden surprise.

Before him lay a park. It was no larger than a Taco Bell and its parking lot. How out of place it seemed to him in this jungle of office buildings and rundown apartments. Surrounded by dull colors such as dark brown, rust, and brick red the park seemed to glow. The grass was nicely mowed and the trees were all in blossom. A small assortment of playground toys shined in the light looking new and barely used. Barely used was indeed a lie for even as he stood there a group of children played amongst the trees and toys.

Dante's eyes seemed to glow themselves in wonder as he searched the area for it-then he realized something and corrected his mind. It was no "it" it was a female so _Her_. She could not be found as he could tell and he gave a sigh of resigned defeat.

Taking a second glance in case he missed something he gave a small grin as one child helped another that had fallen. So there was still some good in the world. He turned and left, memorizing the route that had gotten him here.

He would not forget for a small spark of protectiveness came alive inside of him. The children never noticed him as he came and left from the shadows. They were to busy playing beneath the cherry blossom trees that always seemed in bloom.

From behind one of the beautiful trees a golden eye watched him walk away from the park. She sighed in relief and as soon as he was far enough away stepped out from behind the tree to bask in the love the children bestowed upon her.

A pink cherry blossom slowly drifted to the ground, floating on the slight breeze.

* * *

_I thank everyone who reiview. For all those who think that the salmon and star cactus thing was a joke...It wasn't. I have a star cactus and his name is Henry. Please don't laugh at him he was transplanted recently and isn't feeling well. Thank you._

_I was having huge cookie cravings while writing this so yes. Cookies are good and that is a fact. Ummmmm R+R please._

_:Love:_

_Panthino_


	3. Angel's Hope Park, Christine, Jacob, and...

**Albus Iubar 3**

_No Name Yet_

_"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall" by Confucius. Just something I found and thought I would through in here._

* * *

Dante sighed as he watched the children of Angel's Hope Park play in delight. He had been coming off an on to the park for a week now, but had yet to see his mysterious lady rescuer. Small whiffs of her mental touch had been caught but she seemed unwilling to be caught. He wondered why. She had shown herself to the children and had helped him. So why not at least say hello and your welcome to him? He of course would never say thank you being the egoistical male he was.

Some how he had manage to befriend the children. At first they where down right hostile towards him, especially when he had asked about his mystery girl. So protective of this stranger they were and refused to tell him anything about her. Though he had managed to get a name out of one of the less closed mouth children. _Aria._ He wondered what it meant.

The children were quite wary of him for a good three days, but he had wizened up and stopped asking about Aria and, like stray dogs given food by a kind person, they had gradually come around. Which in their time which sounds like it would takes such a long time was only around two days.

Dante seemed to come alive under, or rather above, with their attention. They cared not wether he was a demon or could do things no normal human should be able to do. In moments of pure bliss he would roll in the grass and play with the children as though he were an uncle or even a friend and child himself. New sparks of light seemed to dominate in his eyes along side the egotistical sparks of flame.

Now Dante simply sat watching them play and frolic in the sunlight that favored this chosen area to shine upon from under a cherry blossom tree. Constantly amazed at the small things that delighted the little ones he let a smile play upon his lips. His head gently fell back against the tree that he leaned against. He was being lulled to sleep by the soft humming of the wind and the glorious rays of sunlight warming his skin.

Dante was at peace here amongst these odd little children who accepted wholly and without regrets. Somewhat odd for a half breed demon who hunts his own kind.

_**PLOP**_

Dante startled suddenly when a certain little redheaded girl jumped into his lap and curled into a ball.

"Hello Christine. How are you today?"

Christine looked up at him with those adoring bright blue eyes the color of the summer sky. "I am doing good Dante. Thank you for asking."

Such sweet manners this little one had one of the things he adored about her. Dante watched as the little girl began to nibble on her lip with a deep look of concentration etched on her face. Concerned he placed a hand under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. At the young age of six she was adorable in a "pick-me-up-and-take-me-home-and-I-will-forever-be-faithful-and-love-you-and-you-will-never-be-alone" pet way. That was exactly what he wanted to do, pick her up and take her home like a little lost puppy.

"What's wrong puppy?"

She giggled at this nickname and spared at glance at the other children. Following her look he noticed that the other children where all standing and waiting for them it seemed. Christine had been sent as a messenger from the council of children. How wise and mature they seemed as they watched him stand and, with Christine on his hip, walk towards them.

He stopped a few feet away from them and Jacob an older boy of thirteen who always seemed to be there stepped forward.

"We have talked long about you and about the girl you look for. With great reluctance but with faith and trust in you..." Jacob paused uncertain and nibbled on his lip with his grey eyes downcast. A bad habit it that all the children appeared to have.

Dante sensed their need to be reassured and smiled softly.

"I am happy that you trust me. I will not betray you." He knew they had heard the words before but from his mouth they rang true.

Jacob accepted the simple words with a grateful nod of his head.

"We will introduce you to Aria." Jacob said the last words quickly and stepped back.

Dante threw the blond haired boy a grateful smile.

"When will I be meeting this _Aria_?" Dante questioned. Suddenly he felt the touch of a feather upon his mind.

Now it was Jacob's turn to smile as he pointed behind Dante.

"Now, Dante. She is already here. She has been for quite awhile."

Dante whirled around unprepared for what he saw and his eyes grew large.

She appeared to look around the age of 19 or 20 with long cascading white hair. Her soft and pale skin glowed with an unearthly white light. The only real color on her was her large golden eyes that seemed to be made of molten gold. Other than that everything about her was white. White boots that he was amazed to see were clean. Slightly baggy white jeans hung from her hips held up by a simple white leather belt. Hanging from the belt two twin pistols hung loosely, also white. Across he back an elegant and also simple white similar to his brother's, Virgil, was strapped. Her shirt (also white, go figure) was a button up shirt that was tied just below her chest revealing well developed ab muscles.

Then in the background he could swear there were two large white wings protruding from her back.

Gathering himself Dante spoke for the first time to this unknown person, but she beat him to it.

"Hello Dante."

_

* * *

_

_Woo hoo! Another chapter up! Wow. I don't find this one quite up to my own personal standards but oh well. I will probably not be posting this quickly anymore for now the plot will actually start to develop and the chapters will be longer and take more effort to write. I hope you like it! Oh and as a side note the title of the story, Albus Iubar, means white light in Latin...at least I think it does. Please correct me if I am wrong._

_:Love:_

_Panthino_


	4. Talking and Revaltions

**_Talking and Revelations_**

_Woo hoo! New chapter. And so she doesn't kill me this chapter is dedicated to my husband Jessica. Yes were both girls. It's an inside joke. R+R please!_

_Warning: I am sorry for anyone who gets offended by this chapter. I mean no offense to the believers of God. It's just the way my story rolls. **If you do get ticked off you can go somewhere else. **_

_Note: Yes I know the children seem a little to grown up but they have been raised a bit brutally and have matured a bit faster. Besides only a few of them are really that mature. The littler ones just follow the lead. And some of the children aren't what they appear to be._

_"If I take you home would you still be in love baby?"-Don't Phunk With My Heart_

_Anyway on with the story._

* * *

"Hello Dante."

Her voice woke him from his revoir of stunned silence.

"How did you know my name?"

Her giggle echoed through the park. "The children talk about you all the time. Especially Christine."

With a slight grin he glanced at Christine and saw how her head hung and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. He tended to have that effect on women it seemed. His cocky grin grew as he watched her squirm under his gaze. As he was about to speak Aria spoke first, beating him to it again.

"Why are you here?"

Jacob caught on that the conversation was about take a more adult turn. With a fake grin plastered to his face he ushered the children away to play again.

Dante turned back to Aria and began to walk closer. His steps bragged of confidence and his hands moved dramatically as he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm curious."

She quirked up and eyebrow as if asking for a better explanation. He continued while walking closer.

"You see I'm just a little curious as to what you are and what you are doing on my turf. So I figured I'd find and see if I can get that cookie recipe offa you."

She titled her head to the side and apologized.

"Sorry it's a family recipe."

At the word family a mental image of his brother came into his mind only to be pushed away and fade.

"Family?"

She turned away and walked over to the swing set to sit and let the swing rock her back and forth. He followed her and sat awkwardly on the swing next to her.

"Yes I have a very large family but the only ones I keep in touch with are three of my brothers." A look of pain flashed through her eyes.

Dante thought of his own twin brother and how they constantly fought. He could still see his brother falling from the cliff clutching his half of their mothers amulet. The same cold blue eyes had looked back at him filled with determination. What would it be like if they stopped fighting? Dante couldn't even begin to imagine.

Aria turned her golden eyes to him.

"You have a brother don't you? What's his name?"

"Yeah His name is Vergil and he's my twin," His gaze matched hers. "What are your brother's names?"

She laughed. "Which ones?"

"The ones you keep in touch with."

"Oh. Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael. They're all older than me."

Suddenly his eyes glazed over as he lost himself in memories of things he had picked up over the years. Gabriel and Michael. The right and left hands of God. High angels or archangels or something like that-Angels.

The supposed helpers of God. Pictured as winged beings of perfect beauty, wrapped in billowing white robes, and weapons made of holy fire. The ones who did God's bedding, upholding his righteous law.

It took a moment but gradually Aria could see Dante's eyes begin to clear as understanding dawned on him. Looking away she watched the children play while beginning to swing higher.

It finally came to him and he leapt to his feet and turned to face Aria.

"Your and angel!"

"Wow. Captain Obvious here."

Dante sent Aria a childish glare.

"I mean it. A real angel. I've met demons and fought the devil. Hell the devil was once my dad, but I have never met one who serves God and Jesus."

He was startled as she started to laugh hysterically and almost fell off the swing.

"First things first," She started as soon as she could talk again, "God and Jesus are the same person and second we didn't work for him..." Her eyes held a small hint of anger.

"He was an arrogant, snotty, jackass of a low leveled angel on an ego trip."

Dante started laughing as he realized that the world praised and worshiped a being they thought to have all the answers and almighty powers. When in reality it was just some dude with wings on an ego trip.

He knew she didn't lie. He could feel the truth behind her words and besides...How could something so pristine lie?

Suddenly his laughter stopped and he grew quite sober and looked at Aria who seemed to be waiting for his next question.

"Then who do the angels bow to?"

"We bow to no one." Her answer was so simple that it confused him even more.

"Wha-"

"Just listen," she cut him off and he fell silent, biting back a rude comment about her manners, "My kind, Angels, we are not holy beings of righteousness. We work together as a group to keep the balance-"

"Balance?"

"Yes. The balance of the world. Ya know? Good-Evil. Male-Female. Dark-light. Heaven-Hell. We don't work for peace but are simply here to counteract the demons. Just like acids and bases cancel each other out."

She would have stopped here but Dante's confused look prompted her to continue in her lecture.

"We are basically immortal but there are ways of killings us but I won't speak of that."

Aria still continued to swing but now silently to let Dante absorb what she had said.

"How do you kill an angel?"

She gave him and icy glare. "To tell you is to kill you and I mean that with all seriousness."

"I don't doubt you."

She smiled and looked up.

"Night's coming."

He nodded and glanced around. Most of the children had left leaving a single boy perched on the monkey bars. He had ear length gray hair that was ruffled in the slight breeze. His bright yellow eyes gave Dante the impression that he was having a staring contest with a cat.

"That's Cherokee." Aria now stood beside him also watching the boy.

"Why hasn't he left yet?"

At the sound of his name the boy had swung gracefully down to the ground from the top of the monkey bars. He inched closer to stand near Aria.

"He's with me. Come here Cherokee." At being called Cherokee inched even closer. Though at the mental age of nine or ten he was barely bigger than a five year old, though more slender and with longer limbs.

"He's a mute boy I picked up off the street when he was about 2 and he's been with me ever since." Cherokee sent a suspicious look at Dante and snuggle closer to Aria's leg.

"Well...If you're not doing anything tonight of course would you and the runt like to come to my place for pizza?"

Aria grinned knowing he was trying to keep her within his grasp to continue to answer his questions.

"Well it's either that or cheap t.v. dinners at my place."

Dante froze looking back at her dumb founded.

"Angels eating frozen t.v. dinners?"

Aria started laughing.

"The rest of the money goes to paying my rent which isn't cheap."

"YOU PAY RENT TOO?"

"Yeah. I have to have some place for me and the runt to sleep."

He shook his head and started back to Devil May Cry.

Back at Devil May Cry the three sat on Dante's couch with full bellies.

Aria sat at one end leaning against the arm with Cherokee curled up in a ball asleep in her lap and a Pepsi in her other hand.

At the other end Dante sat shirtless (-) drinking a Pepsi as well and trying to put his thoughts into some sort of order. Normally the only questions her asked were: "Where is it?" and "How do I kill it?". Just as he was about to speak Aria let out a loud burp. One of her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she started to giggle.

"I don't get it."

Aria blinked at him and quirked and eyebrow. "What?"

He looked at her with a grin on his face. "Most people are raised thinking angels are pristine beings full of goodness and I sit here looking at you and that image doesn't fit. You burp, pay rent, play with kids, eat pizza, and even eat cheap t.v. dinners. It's hard to picture angels this way. Your...so..so..."

He couldn't seem to grasp the word he was looking for so she supplied it for him. "Human?"

"Yes."

"That's because that's were we're born from."

"You're born from?"

Aria ignored his question and looked to the clock. Twenty minutes past eleven o'clock. She turned her gaze back to Dante.

"Can we crash here for the night?"

He nodded and went out of the room for a moment to return with blankets. "Here. They're the cleanest in the place. Night."

Covering herself and Cherokee with the blankets Aria snuggled into the couch. She thanked him as he went upstairs and she proceeded to drift into sleep.

Dante went upstairs but didn't fall asleep for quite some time. He had to much to think about.

_

* * *

\_

_Okay so I was trying to portray Dante as not to entirely cock and arrogant and with a bit more brains than he seems to have. Did it work very well? I don't know. I can't judge my own writing very well. Anyway woo hoo! Another chapter up! Please R+R! And if possible give some feedback on what you think of Aria so far. _

_:Love:_

_Panthino_


	5. In the Darkness A Child Cries

_In the Darkness A Child Cries_

_Fluttering wings of shimmering purity  
Decorated with patterns and colors ablaze  
Wandering into the realm of fury  
How can you escape from this peril unscathed _

_Considered by most to be of the royal kind  
Though your personality is mischievous at heart  
So why, when barely a shadow enters your mind  
Is your innocence lost in the foreboding dark_

_Fall from Heaven, fall from grace  
You're too open to temptation  
With ashen hands you must cover your face  
You can never return to your place of salvation_

_-Damned, CrysmonSalem_

_

* * *

__A haze was settled across the area. Buildings crumbled like broken hopes. Anger. Resentment. Betrayal. Sorrow. Angst. Strong negative emotions seemed to be soaked into everything. Fire on the horizon appeared as a orange glow. So much negative feeling it hurt the soul. Broke the bones and brought you to your knees. _

_Aria stood in her white glory atop one of the falling towers. Golden eyes bright with unshed tears. Whistling through her hair a strong wind rushed in to dry the single tear that started down the side of her face as she collapsed to her knees. Below she could see a small procession of her fellows carrying a covered body to the heart of the city. Like herself she could see glittering angel tears on most of their faces. _

_The procession turned a corner and she leapt to her booted feet to follow. Running to the edge she leaped to the next crumbling building. Forcing herself to remain standing on both legs she proceeded to stalk them deeper into the city. Past falling and fallen signs. No names tainted the any surface for in this realm as in all realms names have power. True names can give control of one person to another. Not something one wanted in this day and age. _

_Passing them as she sighted their destination the tears began to be shed anew. A giant fire roared in the heart of the city. A fire that never died. Or so they thought. No one knew. It was just always there when ever something on this scale happened. They called it Phelonixk, the Everlasting Fire. Their way of coping with the no longer existing._

_Only two things caused the angels to fear and panic. To fall from the Grace. That which created them and gifted them with their glory, purity, grace, and birth. To fall was to forfeit those gifts, to be more than mortal but less than immortal. Trapped halfway between all the realms. To be completely alone. Forsaken._

_The only other thing they feared was death. No one really knows what happens to humans or dogs or cats or horses when they die. Humans are believed to have an after life. Not so is the case for angels. Their greatest fear: **non-existence. **To know for a fact that after this life, when they died, there would be no after life. Their souls would cease to exist, as if they had never been. _

_A pair of glistening white wings unfurled over ten feet long. Precious gifts from the Grace that looked as if it had just rained. Water droplets seemed to be stuck in place. To touch them is to feel the rarest silk sliding through your fingers. A sensation that sent one into a calm state of awe. _

_Spreading the pair wide Aria throws herself off the top of the building. She circles a few times and right before she lands she sees a two distraught face among the bearers. She lands and collapses in a heap again with her faces in her eyes, the tears streaming with renewed vigor. _

_The two front bears are Gabriel and Michael, both with faces covered in tears. That means only one thing..._

_It is Raphael's body beneath the white sheet._

_Aria lifts her head up just enough to watch as they put Raphael's body into the flames. The smell of burning flesh never comes. Only the scent of candles and flowers. Of chocolate and romantic dinners. The things Raphael loved most came back to her. A memory of him at Angel's Hope Park helping her plant the cherry blossom trees that flourished under his green thumb._

_Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her bring her out of the reserve of memories. Aria turns her head to see Gabriel sitting on her own knees looking at her with sorrow filled eyes. Glorious blue eyes framed on one side by chin length straight white hair and on the other side not framed at all by the inch long little spikes of hair. Also decked out in white he wears hip hugging jeans and a scarf but no shirt and no shoes. _

_Aria falls into his fire warmed embrace and both cry for a lost loved one. In her mind while Gabriel relives his time with Raphael she relives each of the dreams so much like this one that have been occurring too often as of late. Marking that at least six angels have died this month. When usually there are no deaths for decades. _

_Lauriel... .Creol... Stelphi... So many lost...So many deaths..._

_With angst in his eyes Gabriel pulls away and with a last pat on her back, dissapears into the darkness. _

_Aria turns to see everyone is gone except Michael who will no leave until Raphael is nothing more than ashes. Michael the tall on with a long white braid and dressed in khaki shorts and a unbuttoned formal shirt. Their informal leader. The one they all came to for advice. The oldest and wisest. The one who had taught her the ways of their world._

_The stone cried._

_The sentinel guarded._

_The girl woke._

_And in the darkness a cherry blossom tree began to wither._

_

* * *

__Woot Woot! I finally updated. It's short but I hope its worth it. I am going to try to update again soon. Thankies for all the nice words! Teddy bears for all!_

_Lol._

_Panthino _


	6. Angelic Powers

**_Angelic Powers_**

**__**

_Yay! I finaly found the red notebook that I keep all of my Albus Ibar stuff in and I finaly got to type up this chapter! dances I am so happy now! Thank you to all who waited patiently for me to update. tosses out plastic sporks to everyone Have a SPORK! is on a sugar rush I am already about half way done writing the next chapter so keep an eye out for it!_

* * *

Aria awoke drenched from head to toe in sweat. Propping herself up with one hand the other went to brush stands of her white hair back. A grimace occurred as she realized that her hair was partly streaked with soot from the fire. She had taken part of that realm into this one and that did not bode well for the future. What happened if one of the fiends of that plane followed her onto this plane? Oh well... She pushed the point from her mind, a point to be pondered later in life.

At her feet Cherokee lay curled in a ball whimpering like a small wounded animal. Suddenly he flipped over to his other side and Aria could see tear stains on the side of his youthful face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized that she had been broadcasting her emotions through out her journey.

Reaching down she placed a hand on her small shoulder and began to shake him awake. Up through the alpha, beta, and theta levels of sleep he came quickly to almost fling himself off the couch. Aria's firm grip on his shoulder kept him in place long enough for him to realize what was happening and begin to calm.

_Raphael..._ Cherokee had only met him once but it had been at the park when the trees were being planted. He held a fondness for his adopted mother and for her brothers. Raphael, the most, him being the one who stopped by Angel's Hope Park the most often.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and sent an unvoiced question.

"Yes..." The words came out in a whisper, "We're going to see Kane and Leona."

* * *

When she arrived at the old farmstead at three in the morning Aria smiled when Kain answered the door. From under sleep mussed black hair his green eyes gazed out at her with the calm look of being barely awake. Cherokee just breezed past him into the house. Kain barely noticed as he was all eyes for Aria.

"It's about time you showed up. Leona woke me up about half an hour ago and we figured you would be here soon." His voice was tired and filled with sorrow. "I am sorry..."

Aria sighed deeply before she replied. "So she did see it. I thought she would. Thank you."

Kain nodded and ran a hand through his hair distractedly. Suddenly remembering that they were at the front door he stepped back and motioned for Aria and Dante to enter. "Yes she saw it a few hours ago- but where are my manners do come in."

Aria gave a small grin and then remembered that Dante and Kain didn't know each other. "Speaking of manners...Dante this is Kain. Kain this is Dante." As Aria walked through the door and headed for the kitchen Dante and Kain shook hands and sized each other up as it seems males instinctively do. The two males found Aria siting on a stool at an island counter with Cherokee beside her and a long black haired female bringing cookies over.

Grinning Dante walks over to the counter and Aria, seeing his grin lets out her own as if reading his mind. "Yes these cookies are like the ones I gave you only these ones are less powerful."

Dante snatches two cookies off the plate and plops down on the stool next to Cherokee. Then the one he assumed to be Leona started talking. "So you're the one they call when we don't work. You're not nearly as impressive as Lady led me to believe." Startled Dante almost choked on the cookie he was eating.

"What! When you don't work? What do you do then? Wait! How do you know Lady? What-"

"SHUT UP!" Dropping his head onto the counter where he sat by his sisterKain gave a deep weary sigh. "Noise painful..."

Dante flipped him off and Leona laughed.

"Dante please don't be rude or I am going to have to make you leave." Aria said in a calm voice. Dante looked at her with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Whatya gonna do? Make me?"

Leona laughed.

Kain snorted attempting to control what appeared to be laughter.

Aria sighed.

Cherokee, without blinking, snaked a hand over to grab one of the legs of Dante's stool and proceed to send both it and Dante crashing to the ground. Afterwards he simply went back to sipping his hot chocolate. Leona started laughed as did her twin. Aria gave Dante a cold look and nodded. "Yes I will."

When Dante was once more sitting on her stool and eating another cookie, while in essence pouting, Leona began to answer his questions.

"Kain and I fix problems between immortals and humans. They call us to settle land disputes and other trivial matters. If the humans don't like what we tell them, they call you or another slayer. We know Lady from the circles we go to get information and jobs."

Dante nodded his head but just asked another question in slight confusion. "What do you mean when you say immortals?"

This time it was Kain who answered. "Immortals are basically everything not human. Demons, Angels, Vampires, Werewolves, Anthros, those of the Fae." Dante's face contorted in deeper confusion.

"But aren't all those except angels, evil?" Aria was left to answer this time and she did it with a calm smile.

"No Dante because the world isn't in black and white. There are shades of gray in the world, for example: yourself. You have demon blood flowing through your veins but that doesn't make you evil. It's not what you are that makes you evil, it is what you do."

Dante nodded and leaned back, rolling the newly gained information around inside his head. Kain finding joy in Dante's silence turned to find his sister leading Aria up the stairs.

"Whatchya girls doin?" Leona rolled her eyes and gave him a "you are stupid look" before gesturing to Aria and speaking. "She's filthy! She needs a SHOWER PRONTO!"

Kain flinched.

When Leona returned down stairs and tucked her feet up under her as she appeared to relax on the couch but only began to twitch.

Kain had wandered off and Dante was mulling over the new information he had gathered and the two new people he had met. _Kain seems easily aggravated or he just doesn't like me which is entirely possible. He seems okay though. His sister on the other hand..._ He spared a glance at the twitched Leona on the couch._ ...is a total nutcase. I have no idea why though. Talk about creepy vibes. _

Upstairs as Aria laced up her white boots and pulled the bottoms of the black baggy pants that Leona had let her borrow she let out a small laugh as she relived Dante's and Kain's dislike of each other. Unfortunately she was so lost in her comfort and mind that she didn't hear the sounds of battle until a demon crashed through Leona's bedroom door. She froze standing half way as the Greed's glowing red eyes locked with her own. Millions of thoughts raced through her head as she tried to find a way out of her problem for unfortnetly again her guns and katana where on Leona's dresser...on the other side of the room.

Then she didn't need to worry about it any more for with a resonating **_thud_** a wooden staff connected with the side of the Greed's head, snapping the spine and killing it. The Greed dropped like a rock. Standing behind it with the bloodied wooden staff in hand was Kain with a scowl on his face. His look immediately brightened when he saw Aria newly adorned in his sister's black baggy pants and white turtleneck sweater.

"Looking good." He spoke with a sigh of relief. Aria nodded in thanks until her eyes narrowed on the gash on the side of his face. Rushing over to the dresser she stuck her pistols into her belt and grabbed her katana. Kain waited at the door and looked at her with a raised eyebrow in question when she stopped next to him and placed her empty hand over the slash and closed her eyes. Just as he was about to ask what she was doing the area under her palm began to glow with white light. Her eyes opened and she whirled around to head down the stairs, trusting Kain to follow. When he does take off after her the slash on the side of his face is gone.

Just out front of the house Dante was slashing and hacking away. Aria arrives and with a grace Dante had never seen before she slipped her sword from it's sheath and tossed the sheath aside, planning to pick it back up later, and pulled one of her guns out before leaping into the fray. Having never seen her fight before Dante had to pause and watch. He marveled in his mind at the grace and speed with which she fought. Aria's face was collected and cold as if she had done this millions of times, which he supposed she had with the whole being an angel thing. Hell he didn't even know how old she was. You never ask how old a female is.

Suddenly Dante was shocked out of her revere of motionlessness (is that even a word?) When what appeared to be a silver bobcat leapt past him and attacked an oncoming Greed. He again paused to watch in fascinated horror at the spiting and snarling cat attached to the Greed's head. Then from out of no where a wooden staff thudded into the back of the Greed, snapping it's spine. Dante was amazed to see Kain at the other end of the staff as Kain whirled around to confront another opponent. Remembering that they were in the middle of a battle Dante whirled around to slice the head off an attacked Lust and the race off to confront another foe.

As the struggle for survival continued Dante, Aria and Kain seemed to be winning against the horde of demons at least until _she _appeared. Neither Dante nor Kain had a clear view as they were thrown back when an out lash of power was unleashed. As a second blast of power was sent forth they fell back unconscious.

Meanwhile Aria had dropped to her knees the moment she had felt the gathering of power and planted her bloodied sword into the ground and wrapped an arm around the silver cat that came to stand with her against the out lash. Battered but still conscious she stood up after the second wave rushed past.

Two cold green eyes glared at her.

Summoning her remaining energy Aria gathered it around herself and glared right back at the attacker. Suddenly she white light erupted from her and blasted outward. When the dust and clouds cleared _she_ was gone, Dante and Kain were unconscious, the silver cat was sitting calmly while cleaning itself, and all the demons where gone as well. Aria shook her head and sighed with a bone deep weariness. It had been one hell of a night.

* * *

_Yay! Chpater finished. R+R and tell me what you think. I do plan on rewriting this chapter later on because to me it just lacks the flow that my writing usually has but then again i could just be hallucinating so whatever. Happy stuff!_


	7. Bittersweet Emotions

**_Bittersweet Emotions_**

_Woot woot! Chapter 7! It would be mighty nice if some one would review and tell me what they think. All I need is like 1 to fuel my writing urge. Don't care if it is a flame or not. Atleast it lets me know someone actually reads this. _

_Anyway. Bad stuff happens and I only own the Devil May Cry characters in my dreams._

* * *

When Kain awoke he was in an unfamiliar house and on an unfamiliar and quite lumpy couch. As he sat up he expected to feel like he had been ran over by a semi truck...repeatedly, but there was only stiffness. _Aria..._ Rolling his head around he heard his neck pop several times. Also as he did this he saw Dante in another room asleep. He had propped his feet up on a wooden desk and tipped back in the chair. Kain entered and looked down at a beat up spiral notebook half buried by Dante's huge boots. On the uncovered side was a list of names and addresses and at the top was 'Devil May Cry' surrounded with doodles of every sort.

_Hmm... so this is Devil May Cry...Looks kinda like a massive dump to me. _It did indeed look like a dump with a healthy scattering of beer and pop bottles amongst the mountains of empty, moldy pizza boxes. _Eww...mold creatures..._ A noise startle Kain and he whirled around to find the tip of Rebellion under his chin.

Kain waited and Dante's eyes finished unglazing as he completely woke up. A smirk came to his lips upon recognizing Kain. "Oh. It's you." Kain simply gave him a dirty look and slapped the flat of the blade forcing it away from his throat.

"Where is Aria? I swear if you-"

"Shut up. She is upstairs sleeping with Cherokee keeping watch. After she finished healing us she went upstairs and passed out." He looked at a digital clock on the desk, "that was about five or six hours ago."

Kain nodded, "Then she should wake up in an hour or so."

"This has happened before?" Dante's tone was merely curious.

Kain's eyes seemed to glaze over as he became lost in a memory.

"Yes but only once. It was when we first met. Leona and I were on a job trying to stop to gangs of the wilder werewolves from erupting into an all out war that would have alerted the wrong humans. The blood shed seemed to attract some unholy and horrifying things. Aria did something and they were all banished but I was about to die and Leona wasn't much better. Aria took us back to our place. No idea how. And healed us, then she passed out into her own healing sleep which later on she told us on average lasts from 6 to 7 hours."

Dante was slightly startled when Kain walked with a purpose to garb his staff leaning against the wall by the door. Dante simply watched in silence as Kain walked out fo the room but when he heard him begin walking up the stairs he got up and looked around the corner to ask Kain what he was doing.

Kain paused at the top step and looked back at Dante with a slight glow in his eyes.

"In her healing state Aria is extremely vulnerable. That she trusts you enough to go into this state here says that she trusts you..." _and I don't. _The words remained unsaid but both knew they were there.

Kain continued on his way and Dante returned to his chair to return to vital things..like napping.

Aria awoke in the cleanest room in the building, Dante's bedroom. Sitting next to her Cherokee looked down at her with a grin on his face when he realized she had awoken. She yawned and sat up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Morning 'kee." When he blinked at her repeatedly she looked out the window across the room.

"Oh. Evening 'kee." He nodded and hugged her before scampering off to find sustenance. Keeping watch for 7 hours can leave a small person very hungry. Aria followed him out the door barefoot but still in Leona's fairly clean black baggy pants and white sweater. She paused when she saw Kain standing like a sentinel outside the door. His face softened when he saw her and he smiled.

"Thanks..." she whispered the word and his face darkened.

"They weren't after us you know." She nodded.

"Yes, I do." She left it at that and the two raced down the stairs when they heard a crash and Dante's yell. When the reached the room both had been prepared for a demon attack so thus the were surprised and relieved at what they saw. Kain collapsed against a wall laughing and Aria couldn't help but chuckle.

Dante, meanwhile, was attempting to get out of the avalanche of pizza boxes that had fallen on him. The avalanche's cause sat perched on top of a book shelf that had few books and much junk. Cherokee had a smug grin on his face as he watched from his perch. Kain's and Cherokee's amusement ended when Aria walked over to the struggling Dante and kicked off a couple of pizza boxes, allowing him to go free.

Dante, once on his feet, brushed himself off and tried to regain some of his lost dignity only to have Kain start chuckling. So he just settled on sticking his tongue out at him. Aria shook her head and wander off to get a drink from the kitchen.

Gathered in the living room Aria sat at one end of the couch with Cherokee half asleep in her lap and Kain sat at the other end of the couch. Dante was sitting on an old folding chair dug up from somewhere. They sat in silence until Dante spoke.

"Okay so I have to know if I am crazy or not because either I was hallucinating last night or Cherokee was a silver bobcat." Kain quirked and eyebrow barely managing to keep a biting comment back. Aria looked down at the now asleep Cherokee in her lap and ran a hand through his hair.

"You were not hallucinating. Cherokee Is a werecat. His family had all been killed when I found him and I did not know he was a werecat until he changed for the first time a couple of years later." When Aria stopped talking Dante sighed with relief that he hadn't completely lost his mind yet.

"Aria we need to find out who is after you and what they want, because for certain they were not after Dante or I." Kain's expression had grown serious and concerned. Dante's own expression had grown hard as he looked at Kain. Aria could see regret of something yet done flashing through his eyes, and then he spoke.

"Not yet Kain, we need to find your sister."

Kain's eyes narrowed as he looked at Dante filled with suspicion. "I haven't said anything because when a fight happens she hides. She can't fight. Leona's probably at the house waiting for us since she doesn't know where we are."

Dante stood up. "Kinda convenient how she disappeared right before the demons showed up."

Kain jumped up and whirled to face Aria with one hand outstretched pointing at Dante. "Tell him that he's wrong Aria! Leona is not like that!" Aria ducked her head and whispered when she spoke. "It is possible Kain. We don't know for certain."

Kain's voice was devastated. "You can't think that...Leona?"

When Aria looked up Kain stood with his head bowed and his hands clenched in fists at his side. He was shaking. Suddenly he whirled around and was gone out the front door.

"Give him a few minutes to calm down before you go get him Dante," Aria's voice was filled with grief as she spoke.

"It was Leona who attacked us with all that power though wasn't it? Why didn't you tell him!" Dante was angry as he stood looking down at her. Throughout the entire thing Aria kept her calm.

"How did you feel when you found out that Vergil had gone bad?" Silence was her answer as she waited.

_Devastated...betrayed...depressed...horrible...like my heart had been torn out of my chest and stabbed with thousands of tiny needles...Yea. Bad. I guess I get what you are saying then Aria..._

"I don't have a twin Dante, and none of my siblings can ever go bad so I have no idea of the pain Kain is going through and is going to go through."

By now Dante understood why Aria had left it to him. He had gone through the betrayal of a twin and knew what Kain was going through. He nodded mutely and began walking out the door.

"Wait. Take Cherokee with you." Dante stopped and looked back to see Aria gently shake Cherokee awake. The two locked eyes in silence and then without Dante realizing it Cherokee shifted into his cat form and went to wait at the door. Dante looked at Aria once more and she nodded to him.

"Go." With that the silver cat and half demon were gone.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme over the Devil May Cry building where Aria sat wrapped in a blanket on a tattered couch, waiting. 

_I am lucky that a way for me to be alone was presented without my interference..._Two pale hands rubbed at temples just as pale. _I need to find some aspirin or something. This whole horrid mess is giving me one hell of a head ache...I wish it hadn't been necessary to drop it on Kain like that. He's wondering if his sister is even alive and we go and say that his sister is probably the one who formatted the attack on us in the first place...Man I wish he would show up already..._ As if her thoughts were summons the sound of bare feet on wooden floors was heard in Dante's office.

"M'hael." Aria stood in the door way between the living room and office with the blanket dragging from her shoulders, a look of love on her face. The nickname unused in so long felt odd on her tongue somewhat like a language learned and left unspoken for years.

A small smile softened the hard features of the ancient male angel. One purple eye and one green eye looked at her with a brother's love filled with remembrance of more pleasant times. She dropped the blanket to the floor and stepped forward into the warm arms of her brother sibling. Both stood in silence simply enjoying what peace they could grab. Emotions from both poured into one another. To Michael the feelings sent were mostly of fear and regret. To Aria come the feelings of comfort and understanding.

"Oh sweet Lil Aria. How it must pain you to see what is happening," Michael pulled back and locked eyes with her. "Where's that little werecat that follows you everywhere, Cherokee?" His voice held a light tone of laughter.

"He didn't go willingly but Dante never would be able to find Kain on his own." At first Aria's voice too was light but the laughter faded as she spoke. Michael nodded.

"Why didn't you tell him it was Leona?" Aria sighed.

"Dante asked that same question. Come this will take a little bit and I could use a soda."

* * *

Dante followed Cherokee through the darkening back alleyways at a jog. When they found Kain he was crouched leaning against a grimy brick building with his head in his hands. Dante paused several yards away while Cherokee padded up and thrust his head under one of Kain's arm's to lick his face. Kain lifted his face from his hands to stroke the feline fondly and one could see the tear stains on his cheeks in the half light. 

"Now that I look for it I can feel the difference in our twin link... it is _tainted..._" As Kain snarled out the last word Dante could see the pain flashing in his emerald eyes. Barely contained rage was also visible in his eyes and the shaking of his body. Dante's next words were forced out. He wasn't one to share emotions and be sappy but the moment demanded something from him.

"If it helps any," he twitched and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I understand what you are going through."

The anger flashed again in Kain's eyes and remained there as did a violent glint. "Understand!" The word was bitten out. "How could _you_ possibly understand? The pain? The feelings of betrayal that are tearing me apart? I have never been _alone._ Now all I have is Aria and Cherokee who both will leave. Aria to continue with what she is suppose to do and Cherokee will go with her. _So how could you understand!_"

Dante didn't say a word a first but turned and began walking down the alley and around the corner towards where he knew the park lay. Cherokee walked with him just off to the side. When he had fully collected himself Dante paused at the corner and leaned against it looking back at Kain over his shoulder.

"How could I possibly know? You're a lucky bastard. Your twin still has a chance, my is already in hell." As Dante continued walking memories flashed through his mind.

Vergil falling with one of the amulet's clutched to his chest.

Vergil in black armor fighting him.

Vergil as a child crying silently having fallen off the monkey bars.

Vergil and him first succeeding at combing their powers to the word 'Jackpot'.

Behind him there was silence from Kain.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile _Michael was leaning against a wall in Dante's kitchen and Aria was

perched on the counter across from him, sipping a Pepsi.

"So you didn't tell Kain because one: you didn't want him to blame or hate you, don't know how you came to that conclusion, and two: you want him and Dante to get along better. Why?" Michael queried and Aria nodded.

"I'm think that when this is all over Kain is going to be devastated and is going to need a reason for living. I was think of him moving in here and working with Dante. The two would make a good team if they could get along." Michael nodded.

"That makes sense but you know Kain could just work for you." Aria shook her head in a violent no. Michael's voice was soft. "Visions are horrid aren't they?"

"Yes.." Aria's voice was equally soft. A flash of regret raced through golden eyes. "Yes they are. Now what was so important that we had to meet here instead of some place safer?" Sip.

Michael accepted the topic change and reached into one of his khaki pockets to pull out a small ragged black book. He held it out to Aria and she gasped before taking it from him to examine it.

"Gabriel took it off of a wounded and crazed human. He kept muttering about how he had to get it back to his lady before his sister could and claim the prize." Aria gasped again. "That's right it means that there is another one of these in the wrong hands."

"After flipping through a few pages of the ancient script Aria whispered: "It explains a lot though. An angel is needed to combine the worlds and I am the only one Leona knows. I assume you have warned the others?" She looked up and Michael waved a hand in dismissal.

"Of course . It also says you need _'the cold blood of dark night'_ whatever that means."

Aria dipped her head in acknowledgment as she handed the book back to Michael. "We need to get rid of that."

"Already done..." Michael said in a whisper as the book floated a few inches above the palm of his out stretched hand. Then in a flash of light it erupted into flame and was gone.

"Well I should get going. Got stuff to do. How I helped." Aria nodded and hopped off the counter to hug Michael again. "Of course. Good bye M'hael." He hugged her back with a small smile.

"Good luck Lil A."

* * *

At the entrance to the park Dante, Kain, and Cherokee stopped in horror. 

The once beautiful park was in shambles and everything was ablaze. The found the creature of the flames laying in the rubble of what once was a colorful playground. It lifted it's head up to gaze out at the intruders with glowing red eyes, classic of a demon. It's scaled body unwinds as it clambers to it's six scaled feet. It's long snake like body is covered in dull gray scales except for the parts where the flesh is missing and all you see is bones.

Dante and Cherokee let out similar sighs of relief when they see no blood on the beast's claws or fangs. The children were not here when it arrived.

Then Kain gasped in horror and Dante looked over at him. His voice was a panicked whisper. "I left my staff at Devil May Cry!"

Dante's eyes widened as well. He had left Rebellion back at Devil May Cry as well and all he had on him was Ebony and Ivory.

"We are so screwed."

"SHIT!" The two wereyell-whispered simultaneously.

* * *

You do realize what you are doing to Kain, right?" Aria spoke to the darkness and it answered. 

"Yes. He'll survive it though. He always had the stronger will." Leona stepped forward into the light radiated by Aria's out stretched wings. She had changed from her tank top and jeans into a black miniskirt, black boots, and a dark green long sleeved shirt that was closed in the black and front with buckles. An aura of darkness surrounded her like a cloak and any who chose that moment to enter the room would have felt the tension between the dark aura of Leona and the light aura of Aria.

"That's why I am the one shrouded in darkness and not him. Though his power is nothing to rival my own. No matter what anyone thinks."

Aria nodded. She remembered the power out lashes that had knocked both Kain and Dante out. She stood and locked angst filled golden eyes with cruelty filled emerald ones.

"I am not going to ask you to stop for I know you won't but I do ask you to think on what you are doing and the consequences it will have. Not to mention the pain you are inflicting on your twin. When you die...I don't know if I will be able to keep him alive." Two twin white pistols were at her belt and her katana in her hand.

"I will for you but it matters not. Nothing is going to change. You won't have to worry about him since you will no longer be alive in a couple of hours." A dark wooden staff appeared in Leona's hands that was topped with a blood ruby.

Aria's gaze hardened.

"Then our friendship ends now. I will miss you Leona."

* * *

_Okay I need some feedback PLEASE! This doesn't seem all the great to me but I am super critic to myself so w/e. What's this Leona is BAD? Did I surprise anyone? Did I? Michael makes an appearance and Vergil gets mentioned! Yay! Whats this visions? Can anyone predict what is going to happen? I am running a little low on ideas so if someone would like to suggest something, go right ahead. I LOVE FEEDBACK. _

_Okay I think I have done enough begging for reviews now. Thankies for reading and all that fluff._

_Panthino_


	8. A First Meeting

_**A First Meeting**_

_Yay! I am back! Kinda...-huggles DMC3 manga- _

* * *

Dante's body shuddered as it slid to a stop when it hit the ground. Behind him and up thirty feet or so was a dent in the brick building from where his body had slammed up against it. Struggling to his feet he picked up Ivory from the ground and clenched it with a tight fist only to see blood go running down his arm and the pale handle. He looked up just in time to see Cherokee slam against the building opposite him and slide to the ground much as he had. Only when he reached the ground did Cherokee returned to his human form and seemed to barely be breathing. His gray eyes were closed and his hair was matted with blood and grime. 

"Dammit." _Where in the world is Kain? That little shit should be back by now. I am so going to haunt his ass if I die. _Shaking his head in anger he managed to walk a few paces forward before breathing became difficult and time seemed to slow. _Are the demons I have been fighting getting stronger or something? This seems to be the third time in a matter of weeks that I've been on the verge of death . . . _He struggled another step forward. _I am really beginning to get sick of life. _He surged another step forward. _Sick of fighting_. Another step and the dragon turned to glare at him and begin walking his way. He hardly seemed to notice. _Sick of things trying to kill, maim, or eat me. Why did Aria save me? I seem destined to die anyway. _

Suddenly a single white flake touched down on his nose sending a cold shiver down his spine and snapping him out of his wanderings just in time to twirl sideways before the dragon's fangs sliced through him. Man, but I haven't been this depressed in a long time. The dragon's tail lashed out again hitting him and causing him to go sliding backwards a good twenty feet.

Dante just lay there in aa spaced out state. _Dammit Aria . . . Dammit Cherokee . . . Dammit Kain . . . I shouldn't be here. I should be back at Devil May Cry half drunk playing strip pool with myself. _A crunch is heard and the dragon looms closer. Dante's eyes close and he takes a deep breath. _Just end it already dragon. I want to go home._

"STUPID DANTE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

Dante's eyes fluttered open to see a male figure standing over him with a large sword on his back and a staff in one of his hands. The black haired male looked back over his shoulder and green eyes met blue.

"Are you going to get up or not?" Dante's managed to climb to his feet and a look of concern washed over Kain's face.

"Damn you look like shit Dante. What the hell happened?" Dante's eye twitched and in a rush of anger filled energy he grabbed Rebellion off of Kain's back and began walking toward the dragon.

"What happened he asks?! Oh I don't know." A slash and blood begins pouring down the dragon's side. "I'm just fighting a huge evil dragon mostly by myself with just my guns! Getting thrown against buildings. Entertaining thoughts of suicide. Oh just the usual! And he ASKS what HAPPENED!?"

The dragon lies defeated on the ground with Dante standing above it, Rebellion sticking out of its skull.

"Pssh. What happened my ass!"

Kain stands leaning on his staff watching Dante rant to himself. "I didn't know he could do that." Dante looks sharply at Kain.

"Didn't know I could do what?" Kain shrugs.

"The whole turn into a glowing red demon thing. Kinda creeping me out a bit." Dante looks down at himself to see that indeed as the anger fades from his veins his outward appearance of a leathery demon fades as well. He lifts his head to glare at Kain.

"I am beginning to believe that I strongly dislike you."

Kain simply grins. "The feeling is mutual, trust me." Kain's grin vanishes as he glances around the area. "Where is Cherokee? Aria will have my head if I lose him."

Dante looks around until he finds the spot where he saw Cherokee hit the wall. Slinging Rebellion over his shoulders he trudged through the ruins of the once beautiful park with Kain trailing behind him. Leaning heavily against the brick building, Cherokee sat with one hand covering a gash in his side but breathing regularly. Dante crouched down to get on a better eye level with the boy.

"You're a lot tougher than you look kid." Cherokee rolled his eyes and Kain knelt down next to the werecat.

"You know the drill Cherokee." Dante backed up as Cherokee removed his hand from the gash and Kain replaced it with his own. A pale white light glowed from beneath Kain's hand and Cherokee hissed as the sound of torn skin rapidly regrowing to seal the gash landed on human ears.

After a moment the glow vanished and Kain stepped back to take a deep breath. Reaching into a pocket of his trench coat he pulled out a flask and quickly chugged half of its contents.

"Where'd you learn that nifty little trick?" Dante asked in a curious voice. Kain shrugged and passed the flask to Cherokee.

"When you hang around an angel long enough you learn some things." Cherokee passes the flask to Dante and he looks at it before looking at Cherokee and Kain, who both now seem to be feeling better. One pale eyebrow is raised.

"It is a minor healing potion. Now come on we need to go check on Aria."

Cherokee scampered over rubble from the surrounding buildings to lead the way back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

When she came to, Aria was chained to a slab of cement in what appeared to be a dingy basement. Barefoot and in just her white tank top and black pants she was thoroughly peeved at both Leona, for pulling the dirty trick of having someone knock her un-conscience from behind, and at herself for not seeing it coming. 

"Dammit." Spitting in a very un-lady like manner in an attempt to rid her mouth of some of the grime that had somehow found its way there, she swore colorfully in every language she knew.

"My are we eloquent this morning." Hearing a voice that reminded her of someone, Aria lifted her head to have her golden eyes meet a pair of cold blue eyes peering out of a dark corner. In an attempt to literally shed some light on the situation Aria willed her wings out only to have a searing pain rack her entire body. Dangling with the chains biting into her skin Aria's breathing grew harsh as wave after wave of pain swept through her body. After what felt like hours of agony the pain faded and left Aria panting harshly in the darkness.

"Hmm. It did not attack me nearly as much the first time. Interesting." The blue eyes glowed for a fraction of a second. Aria coughed to clear her throat before talking.

"What do you mean 'attacked'?" A sense of thinking encompassed the area before the voice answered.

"The chains that bind us to this foul place are filled with a type of magic that targets inborn abilities and renders them null and void." Aria nods.

"It is probably some from of demon magic then."

"Why do you say that?" The question comes from the still hidden stranger.

"Because," Aria rolls her uncomfortable shoulders one at a time "I can sense that you are at least part demon and because of what I am demon magic would hurt me more."

"And what would you be exactly?" The voice holds hidden curiosity. Aria takes her time stretching her stiffening muscles before answering.

"I am. . . I am an angel."

"Hmph. Good. That means I can get out of this pitiful place." Aria sighed, quickly grasping the meaning. Leona would not let her rot in this place for long. Soon she would be ready to make her move on the worlds and would come for the blood of an angel.

"I would like to try something so I need silence to concentrate please." No reply comes to her request. With a sigh she starts by closing her eyes and quickly calming herself with years of practice. Next she sends out little tendrils of thought around the chains that bind her. To Aria's relief no pain lashes out at her. _It seems these chains only react to active powers and not passive ones. _Sending the tendrils out further she finds several objects that hum with quiet power. Focusing on them she voices a soft request.

"Glow my darlings. _Glow_."

Suddenly Aria can feel a soft pulsing light bathe her face. Opening her eyes, she smiles and golden eyes meet blue once again and realizes who shares the dungeon with her.

"Ah...You must be Vergil."

_

* * *

_

_Yay! VERGIL! -huggles- Yay! An update! Finally got some inspiration to write again and so I pumped this out. I am not proud of it but I am proud that I finally wrote it, specially since it took me so damn long. Ugh...it's shorter than I would like. I am not sure I want to post it but I will if for no other reason than to see if anyone is still interested. This is so crappy. So uh...tell me what you think and all that spiffy stuff._

_Ja! -Panthino_


End file.
